Many bactericides and antifungal agents used for killing bacteria and fungi are generally known, as described in, for example, Biseibutsu no Mekkin, Sakkin, Bobai Gijutsu ("Techniques of Sterilization, Pasteurization, and Fungicides of Microorganisms") compiled by Eisei Gijustu-kai ("Saninitary Technology Society") (published in 1982). In the field of silver halide photography, however, relatively few agents are known, and they have undesirable side effects such as reduction in photographic sensitivity. There are few agents which show satisfactory bactericidal and fungicidal effects when used in a small amount. For example, JP-A-60-263938 (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese Publication") discloses compounds effective as antifungal agent. JP-B-58-48892 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese Patent publication") discloses various compounds as antibacterial agents with some efficacy. However, these agents are still insufficient.